<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fishing rod by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918847">fishing rod</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Fundy is Like 14 Here, Daddy Kink, Fundy Written As a Furry/Anthro, Hand Jobs, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Semi-Public Sex, voyuerism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fundy loved rewards, especially when given from people he loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson/Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fishing rod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>fundy’s paws wrapped around the wooden fishing pole. the ocean below him soaked his paws as he sat over the deck and fished with his current guardian. phil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>phil was a gentle soul, he wasn’t afraid to fight but also wouldn’t hesitate to care for his sons. with his iconic green-white striped bucket hat, and his blonde hair. the little bit of stubble that would grow on his chin and make him look older. it wasn’t a bad look for him, not at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>if fundy didn’t know any better he’d say that it looked appealing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the sun basked his figure, the sunrise coming up behind him as the moon sunk back into the infinite abyss of the ocean. orange being coated with a pink tint. and phi looked so coveted he almost looked bronze in the color mixing. the back of his hair catching the rays of the sun and absorbing its warmth in his locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in many ways, he was like a sunflower. a source of happiness in exchange for hours in the sun. the hard work showed all over his body. he was an old soul and he proudly wore that label on his sleeve. his shoulders sun-kissed and the freckles that excessively appeared on his body. how his cheeks had sight wrinkles and the years of wearing a smile caused his face to scrunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but fundy didn’t care, about all the imperfections. he was not just his grandpa. he was his father. he would like to believe that phil felt the same about fundy. that he was his son and not just a grandson. he craved for a closer bond and he supposed he had achieved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his rod tugged, and his snout curled into a smile as he tugged on his rod. he kept pulling. but the force was too heavy, and phil had to drop his fishing rod and get close to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wrapping both his hands around it, they let out exhales and grunts of effort as they reeled it in. whatever this beast was. it was not an easy catch. as they pulled, a heavy-shiny book was pulled from the ocean. and fundy used his paws to grasp at the book as phil reeled the final part in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fundy stared in wonder at the unusual item. and once phil propped the rod back on a log, he swings his feet back into the cool ocean as he scooted over and inspected it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what is it?” fundy asks. phil just offers his open hand, and fundy puts the book in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>phil squints to read the title, trying to comprehend it. after a few moments of silence and him processing what the cover said. his face lit up, and he turned to smile at fundy. “this is a mending book. good job!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he can feel phil’s hand travel to his head and he starts to pet him gently. fundy melts immediately as he purrs out a little bit, getting closer to phil as he soaks in the affection. the soft and gentle petting of his scalp made him feel at ease and comfortable. all he ever wanted from his loved ones was affection. and when throughout the years, he’s been denied this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s safe to say he’s a bit touch starved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>phil keeps petting, but slower. now his fingers start to run in his scalp. massaging his head. he lowers his voice, and looks around before he mumbles to fundy. “this is a very valuable catch. i owe you!” he said with a gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fundy was curious. “what do you mean ‘owe’?”, and phil looked at him again and spoke gently. “i don’t know, a reward of some sort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fundy </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> rewards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he suddenly started bouncing in place. excited. asking what it is. a sparkle in his eyes as he turns to phil. but phil just hushes him and starts to pet him again. calming him down. “calm down, fundy. it’s a special treat.” his other hand starts to rest on his knee. and fundy thought nothing of it. being comfortable, he closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what kind of treat?” fundy mutters, and phil’s slides his hand up fundy’s thigh. his shorts exposing his legs. fundy starts to tense, opens his eyes, and looks at the hand. which is comfortably resting on the base of his thigh. he turns his head to the side, staring at phil’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s special.”. phil’s eyes show tender care, they’re beautifully green. and they’re shining. he’s staring straight back at fundy. he’s silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fundy isn’t stupid, he knows what phil is doing. but for some reason, he can’t a reason to protest. instead, he lets his own paw go on top of phil’s pale fingers. and pulls his hand further up. he keeps his eyes on phil’s. he wants this, he decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>phil just smiles. and softly lifts fundy’s paw, and goes to stand up. fundy is obviously confused. and goes to turn his head around him, but then he feels two pairs of legs sit behind him. now he’s sitting in the side of phil’s thighs. and both their feet are dipped in the saltwater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fundy doesn’t move but waits for touch. phil’s hand goes back onto his thigh and starts to rub his fingers comfortably into the fur. the soft orange fur of his cute, fox son. fundy leans back onto phil as he whimpers softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“can i make noise?” fundy asks, but phil just keeps petting his head and his thigh. a gentle sentiment. he murmurs back into fundy’s ear; “i wouldn’t prefer it. someone could be watching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fundy didn’t see the swirl of purple particles in the air that resided on a nearby log.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the small fox whined as phil’s hand started to softly rub against the surface of the bulge that had formed in fundy’s shorts. shorts that were just meant to keep him from getting hot. now they were too tight, and uncomfortable. made out of tan denim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>his cock whined and started to dribble out sensual love. his leg softly twitches as both of phil’s hands wrap around fundy’s waist to help undo his shorts. the buttons and the zipper. helping to free his aching length. fundy’s leg twitched a tiny bit in the water. and his ears dared to move suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>butterflies were building in his stomach. he felt weak, so exposed. but under the loving hands of his dad. he doesn’t care. none of that matters to him anymore. he loved him and would do anything for him. obey any statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>even things to extremes like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he knew it was forbidden, he didn’t care. he shouldn’t love him like this. but he’s falling into it. he loves him like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>before fundy knew it, his cock was being wrapped around. and he had to suck in a breath. the cool sea air touching the exterior of his hard-on shaft. he mewls and screws his eyes shut to try and hide away. he can feel the fingers brush over the surface. soft and very faint touches of liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the head of his cock is weeping out drops of desperate moisture. a lewd need for more. he bucks his hips in an attempt to get more out of it while letting out little cute yelps. phil’s other hand moves up to his snout as he holds his snout shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fundy can feel the hot breath on his ear. it’s so hot. it feels like it’s melting him alive. he’s already colored the same as a flame, and now he’s gotten even hotter. a red flame that makes him moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re gonna have ‘ta calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it was whispered so deeply he couldn’t obey. his hips bucked and his feral, sexual instinct started to kick in. making him weep out a cry underneath his muffled snout. his legs twitching as his cock is continuously brushed and softly praised with long, pale fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>fundy was slowly milked of all his precum as phil softly rubbed the very tip of his shaft. he giggled a few times into fundy’s ear. and fundy’ pathetically mewled back to phil. he bucks his hips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he was already rambling on and off, his cock influencing his brain. his entire nervous system overridden by sexual desire. he opens his eyes, and a few tears fall out. his snout is let go, and he opens up to pant out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>words were always uncontrollable when emotions took over, and this was no exception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“daddy-- i- please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>touch me--” he fumbled out between mewls, and phil was so shocked by the name his hands stilled for a moment. fundy tensed up suddenly, and his body arched. and then phil wrapped his entire hand around fundy’s length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he felt encapsulated. and he felt so warm. so hot. he whined again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>please-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he felt a singular jerking motion up and down his shaft. he didn’t realize how friction-less the pump was. he just finally felt a wave of hot energy up his spine. and he mewled out. more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“phil! i’m your good boy-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>i’m your good boy--!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he screws his eyes shut again, and angles his head down. his tail is going nuts and his ears occasionally twitch, along with his leg. bucking up some of the ocean water and causing splashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>phil jerks him off from behind, giving deep exhales into his ears and murmuring soft praises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>meanwhile, the particles resting on a few logs away from the two watches. the only thing visible is a salmon in a bucket. he stares at it. he’s feeling his dick twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>of course, the salmon isn’t the only reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he can hear his son’s moans and phil’s gentle whispers. he is so hard in his pants and he’s watching this. but can’t even join in physically. he takes off his pants, not like anyone’s gonna see him. and he lets himself be exposed, the only thing on him is his mustard-sweatshirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he stands up and watches his cock stand erect, it’s slightly dripping onto the wood deck below. a sexual fluid runs down the side of his dick and he’s so horny that he needs release. even by means like this…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the ghost pulls out a bottle of invisibility and makes sure to drink it quietly. tossing the bottle into his bag, he walks over with his aching length, begging for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he tip-toes to the log right on the edge of the sea. directly next to fundy and phil. he didn’t want to alarm them at all. he props himself on the log and watches the side view of such a beautifully sexual show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>there was a part of him screaming that this was wrong, it was his son. but that part of him quickly faded into a bad memory as he spread his legs out and just let himself drip out as he watched fundy get jerked off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it was quite a beautiful scene, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fundy was mewling and moaning, bucking, kicking, though soft enough that it didn’t disrupt phil’s pattern. his eyes were screwed shut, and he looked down. his cock was so red, so cute. it was dribbling around phils hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he could swear he saw phil hard behind him too, his erection pressing onto fundy’s back. but before he could inspect this scenario, phil starts to buck lightly into fundy’s ass, as much as he can in this complicated position. and that turns him on so much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he just loves this show, he doesn’t know why. but it sends him into this horny hysteria. for sure, this will be a “good memory” that will be saved in his mind. it may be unfortunate in the future, but all his regret will inevitably get washed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the ghost wraps a hand around his cock, and immediately starts jerking to the scene. fundy’ss soft mewling, as he’s muttering. he didn’t realize how close he was. he probably should’ve been jerking off earlier. now he gets to witness his won be weak and obey under phil’s hand. and he’s yelping out;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“im gonna cum, daddy! please, go </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster- im gonna,,</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he knows that fundy is so close already, but what makes matters worse is that he’s so far behind. he wishes he could just coat fundy’s face in cum. glaze his son in the delicious semen that made him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>while he had no idea about how fundy would feel about swallowing his brothers, he didn’t find it in himself to care how he’d react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>phil is still hard whenever fundy cums. it shoots up in ropes, and he’s crying through his clenched eyes as his leg twitches. cum landing in the ocean, as phil managed to angle the dick outward. phil buries himself into the neck of fundy’s back, and fundy’s head rolls back. his snout is let go, and he’s panting as he lets out a few more strings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“haa--- ha… daddy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the part that stung is the fact that fundy wasn’t calling for his actual dad. he was calling out for </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>dad. and for some reason, that just made him want to degrade him in the only way he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>while fundy’s head is laid back, and they both relax in an afterglow. the ghost floats over to be in front of fundy. and starts to jerk off quicker. hoping to climax in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he tried to replay the scene in his head, how fundy moaned out like that begging for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make him cum. his eyes screwed shut as he arched and was painting the blue sea with his semen. his seed, for him to fertilize fish eggs?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because that’s what he did long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he tried to recreate their emotions, how heavy it must be. the weight of finally having someone touch you after so many months of being alone. forgotten, abandoned. it aroused him, and his shock for how sadistic he was being caused his eyes to shoot open as a hot flash ran through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>using his hand, he aimed for fundy’s crotch, cumming in strings all over his dick. coating it with his love. if he can’t love him as a father, he’s going to love him </span>
  <em>
    <span>this way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>the ghost promptly flew away before his invisibility wore off, seemingly unnoticed by the couple as fundy exhaled loudly. coated in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>only dad’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>cum.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>